


Sinful Torment

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spit Kink, chanbaeksmut, saliva play, tease!baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: EXO are exhausted with starting the choreography of Artificial Love from the top at three am and it's Chanyeol's fault. But it's not Chanyeol's fault that Baekhyun is thrusting into the cane the same way he rides him.





	1. Sinful Torment

Footsteps squeaking on polished wood, funky beat reverberating through the room, mirrors and sweat, emotions were riding high in the EXO dance practice room. The members were all tired, having gone through the same routines over and over again, making sure each step was meticulous. But most of their tempers were clutching its last straw all because of…

“Park Chanyeol, I swear to god!” The threat went unfinished but when it came from Do Kyungsoo, it might as well have been an execution order.

“S-sorry,” the six feet giant fumbled, scrambling to pick up his cane again after having dropped it for the innumerable time that night.

“What’s wrong Chanyeol, are you feeling ill?” Suho had also been annoyed the first few times Chanyeol missed the steps to an easy beat or dropped his cane but it was getting to the point where all the members were beginning to get concerned, this was not like Chanyeol. He may not have been the best at dancing but once he mastered a part, he made no mistakes. But tonight, it seemed his bones had been cursed and he could do nothing right.

“No, I’m fine. Sorry guys. I promise I’ll get it right this time.” Chanyeol gulped and got into position again.

“We’re tired Chanyeollie. You probably are too. Let’s get it right this time and go home. It’s three a.m. for goodness sake.” Jongin sighed and signalled for everyone to get into position again.

Chanyeol was not sick. But he was having difficulty moving his body. He just could not get his body to cooperate with him when his dick was hard and twitching between his legs. And what made it worse was that the person who had caused all this was smiling innocently at him from the other side of the room.

He pulled his hair that was slick with sweat back and started dancing when the music started playing. The groovy electro beats of Artificial Love began playing and the nine boys tiredly went through the dance with practiced precision. And when it got to the part where Chanyeol always messed up, the part where they all dropped to their knees and rolled their hips with the cane between their legs, Chanyeol swore to himself that he wouldn’t look. He almost squeezed his eyes tight trying not to look…But he succumbed.

The reason for his misery, Baekhyun, was staring directly at him. The short tease was thrusting into the cane, by far better than anyone else in that room. Maybe it was because he executed that exact move in a different situation. One that involved Baekhyun sitting on top of Chanyeol. The thin black t-shirt was plastered on his body like a second skin, mapping out the vigorously earned grooves and muscles on his torso. His ebony hair was falling over his forehead but it was clear where his gaze was. And as he moved sinfully against the object he was holding between his legs, his mouth fell wide open and Chanyeol would bet on his life that Baekhyun was moaning under the loud music. He instantly averted his eyes, not wanting to anger his exhausted members by faltering.

Baekhyun had been driving him crazy ever since the choreography had been put together. The members had all been reluctant to perform it, it reached out of their comfort zone. But Baekhyun had embraced it whole heartedly, touching his body, rolling his shoulders, treating the cane like it were a living person. And the only living person his eyes met were Chanyeol’s for the duration of the song, hinting at lewd things he shouldn't be hinting.

Albeit almost shaking, this time finally, Chanyeol did not mess up. At that point he was only operating on muscle memory, his mind was far too clouded with thoughts he should not have been thinking. But at least they completed the routine without mishaps. The relief was palpable in the air but no one cheered, they all felt exhaustion in their marrow.

“Good job guys. Let’s go home.” Suho nodded at everyone in commemoration.

 

 

~

 

 

For the first few days the EXO members were mastering a new choreography, practice ran late into the night to early morning. And they would all be exhausted to the point that driving would be suicidal. It was an agreed upon rule that if practice went on later than two a.m. they would all use the company vehicle instead of driving back with their own. And Chanyeol had always been grateful for this routine of theirs but not that night. He wished he had brought his car that night. Because even bearing all that torture during practice was not enough in Baekhyun’s mind. And he just happened to sit next to Chanyeol in the very back where it only accommodated two people. Chanyeol almost groaned and banged his forehead repeatedly against the window.

“Hi Chanyeol-ssi. Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked companionably, smiling at Chanyeol with that innocent smile he had been giving all night even when his body was doing racy things. Street lights reflected on Baekhyun’s thin face, showing the inky eyes staring at Chanyeol and lips that were bitten and red. And though his face was innocent, his actions were not. Baekhyun’s hand was running up and down on Chanyeol’s thigh, squeezing and caressing his thigh muscles, slipping his hand underneath Chanyeol’s leg to stroke his hamstrings.

A flustered Chanyeol tried to remove his lover's hand from him but very conveniently, Baekhyun gave a dramatic yawn before announcing to everyone how tired he was and putting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, leaning against his body. The middle seat in front of them was covering most of Baekhyun’s body and if anyone were to look back, they would only see Chanyeol’s stricken face.

Baekhyun’s hand got bolder then, wedging itself between Chanyeol’s thighs and feeling up the clothed skin between. His thin pretty fingers stroked Chanyeol’s thigh tenderly, getting dangerously closer to the bulge in his pants hidden by the oversized hoodie.

Baekhyun unceremoniously slipped himself underneath Chanyeol’s arm, nestled at the taller one’s side and forcing him to put his arm around the smaller one's shoulders. Baekhyun’s other arm snaked around Chanyeol’s waist while his naughty hand on his thigh continued its exploration. And then he cupped Chanyeol’s member. Chanyeol almost spasmed, a deep groan escaping him before he quickly covered it up with a throaty cough. Kyungsoo and Jongin were slumped against each other in front of them but Yixing was awake and turned back to give them an enquiring look. He turned away when Chanyeol gave him a toothy grin he hoped was convincing of his normal self.

“Is this for me?” Baekhyun whispered almost inaudibly in Chanyeol’s ear as he traced the bulging member over the cloth. He stroked Chanyeol’s dick almost lovingly, pushing himself closer to his taller but younger band mate. Chanyeol tried to remove Baekhyun’s hand again, trying to force it away from his sensitive area but Baekhyun only clutched him harder, squeezing. The pleasure was becoming unbearable and Chanyeol squeezed his thighs together, clutching Baekhyun’s shoulders hard.

“Baekhyun hyung.” Chanyeol warned quietly, his hand coming to cover Baekhyun’s. But Baekhyun paid him no mind. In fact, he moved his hand up from Chanyeol’s member, slipping underneath the clothes and started roaming up Chanyeol’s chest. His hands were warm on Chanyeol’s skin, doing nothing but titillating every inch they touched. Chanyeol was fighting the fire in his body as much as he could but when Baekhyun caressed his nipple, his resolve momentarily broke and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel.

His mind had not even registered when it had happened but his eyes flung  open as the dainty fingers now cupped his member over his boxers, under his pants. Chanyeol did not know how Baekhyun had managed to slip into his pants but his control had come to an end. He was burning up.

The younger one grabbed Baekhyun forcibly, as discreetly as he could and lay the petit body flat on his lap. Baekhyun’s shocked face blinked up at him, his body sprawled half on the back seat and half on Chanyeol. The taller one leaned down and grabbed Baekhyun’s angular chin, forcing his mouth open. He thrust in his tongue into the shocked one’s mouth without preamble. It was a short, rough, punishing kiss. He took Baekhyun’s lower lip between his teeth and softly bit, dragging it up. A warning. He then trailed his hand down and cupped his petit lover's member – to find that he was just as hard as him – giving a forceful squeeze that had Baekhyun arching on his lap , his mouth opening wide in a silent moan, before letting go.

“Be – “ Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s lips, “ – have.” One last peck before he righted Baekhyun and nestled him against his side again. Baekhyun seemed dazed, his hand resting on Chanyeol’s thigh again but stationary. Chanyeol almost smiled triumphantly at having tamed his wild man but he felt no satisfaction and he knew he would feel none until he was fucking Baekhyun raw.

 

Baekhyun’s obedient behaviour did not last long. Chanyeol hadn’t expected it to. But what he had not expected was for Baekhyun to climb onto his lap when the car reached their dorm and pulled into parking.

“Yah! Hurry up and get out you guys. I’m tired and I want to sleep.” Baekhyun whined to the three seated in the middle. Chanyeol stared with his mouth agape. The exit from the back was on Chanyeol’s side. But Baekhyun did not have to climb onto Chanyeol’s lap. He could have waited until the taller one got out. He certainly did not have to push his thick mounds onto Chanyeol’s unbearably hard dick either. But he did, bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap as though he could not wait for Jongin, Yixing and Kyungsoo to finally get out. Chanyeol’s hands settled on Baekhyun's waist, digging into the skin and halting the almost grinding boy. He squeezed the curvaceous hips tightly, another warning. Baekhyun was friskier than usual that night and Chanyeol did not know why but his blood was already singing and Baekhyun would definitely bear the consequences with his body soon.  

 

 

~

 

 

Chanyeol almost banged the door closed but he had vexed his band mates enough for one night so he closed the door quietly and turned towards the vixen that had been the catalyst of his demise. He was about to reprimand Baekhyun but the words died in his throat. His dick gave another throb. The short boy was leaning down, untying his shoes. Putting his very shapely and full assets on display for Chanyeol. And then he slowly straightened, running his hand along his thigh as he got up. Baekhyun did not even turn around to look at Chanyeol, he busied with flickering through the clothes rack for nightwear. Baekhyun _really_ wanted to get punished that night. Chanyeol closed his eyes and counted to ten. And then he strode towards Baekhyun’s unsuspecting figure.

“Ah!” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol turned him around unceremoniously.

“Chanyeol-ssi, did you want something?” Baekhyun frowned, making his eyes wide and his lips pucker. Chanyeol slammed Baekhyun into the wall, at this point so fucking done with Baekhyun’s antics that he did not even care who heard.

“Baek. Hyun.” Chanyeol almost snarled. He swiftly began undressing Baekhyun, pulling at the sweater he had worn on top of his slick t-shirt and then pulled that off too. The taller one dragged Baekhyun's legwear off his body, almost tripping him in his haste and soon, a naked Baekhyun with cleverly crafted innocence on his face was pinned against the wall.

“Do you want to play, Chanyeol-ssi?” Baekhyun asked with a bright and friendly tone, still keeping up the façade of innocence.

“Yes Baekhyun. Let’s play a game of Naughty Boys Get Punished. How many spanks do you think are enough for you?” Chanyeol was pinning Baekhyun to the wall by his shoulder, his hold bruising as he caged in the petit one.

“I don’t know. You’re the master of this game, aren’t you? I’ll let you decide.” Baekhyun beamed up at Chanyeol, his smile pure and brilliant. Chanyeol almost faltered. But then Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and licked his lips, nothing innocent about the action as he coated his lips with a sheen of glistening saliva.

The taller one pulled the petit boy along with him to the bed, settling on the edge before he started taking off his clothes. He could see his Baekhyun eyeing him hungrily, lustful gaze roaming over his sculpted chest and legs. When he was naked, he sat down on the bed and pulled Baekhyun down, making the boy lie across his lap on his stomach, his body half extending off the bed and his plump ass right on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Count.” He ordered as he caressed Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He ran his hands over the smooth skin, rubbing it gently. And then he lifted his hand and brought it down with some force, a slap resounding in the room. Baekhyun’s body jerked, his balls and solid member sliding along with his body. He gasped and arched his back, lifting his ass higher in an inviting offer.

“Why aren’t you counting?” Chanyeol’s hand came down harder on Baekhyun, the sound like crackling thunder in the otherwise silent room.

“Two!” Baekhyun exclaimed, his thighs quivering where Chanyeol’s knees dug in. Baekhyun arched and panted and moaned as Chanyeol mercilessly took out his frustration on his ass. Getting punished felt so good. It was such a turn on to see Chanyeol on the brink of control and eventually lose it and decorate Baekhyun’s body beautifully. Baekhyun counted up to fifteen, expecting another slap but Chanyeol’s hand was soft on his burning ass cheeks, caressing them.

Chanyeol stared at the reddened cheeks. It was as though someone had spattered bloody red paint of a white canvas, the contrast between Baekhyun’s natural skin tone and his now flaming behind. His body was already slick with sweat on Chanyeol’s and his pleasured panting was yet to cease. Chanyeol had a good mind to just do away with all the punishments and bury himself between the plump protruding mounds of perfectly shaped flesh. But he did not give in, he had suffered too much that day at Baekhyun’s hands and he was not going to let it go.

Chanyeol reached over Baekhyun’s body, to the bedside table and pulled the drawer out. He took out the small bottle of emptying lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Putting it aside, he pushed Baekhyun’s cheeks apart and pushed his finger in.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasped at the coolness of the lube on his heated ass and the rough manner Chanyeol was already fingering him.

“What, no Chanyeol-ssi? No good boy Baekhyun voice?” Chanyeol sneered as he fingered Baekhyun harder, stretching open the puckering hole. Baekhyun clenched his insides around Chanyeol’s fingers, trying to keep it in, taking the long rough fingers in deeper. Chanyeol recalled what it felt like for his member to receive the same treatment and he throbbed painfully.

The taller one pulled Baekhyun fully onto the bed and rolled him to the middle of the mattress before getting up.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned after him, seeing the taller one abandon him. He watched Chanyeol drop to the floor and disappear for a few seconds before reappearing with something. Baekhyun gulped, knowing exactly what it was they kept under their bed. Their special box. Their special box of special toys. Baekhyun rutted against the sheets, the anticipation of Chanyeol’s choice of toy making him ache more than he already was.

The smaller one felt a body settle over him amidst his rutting. Chanyeol’s strong muscly biceps met his vision as he felt a mammoth size member between his ass cheeks. He rutted up, pushing against the thick hard member, feeling every vein on his cheeks and the round swollen head on his cleft.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed deeply. It sounded like a prayer and a curse. The taller one humped Baekhyun from behind, covering the smaller body with his and kissing the long untainted nape. Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol’s bulging biceps, eventually licking and sucking the skin, muffling his moans as Chanyeol pushed his member up and down between his cheeks but never entered him. Chanyeol groaned, feeling the small mouth on his muscle, lapping his tongue expertly.

“On your knees Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned, pushing his body off Baekhyun's.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Chanyeol-ssi?” Baekhyun taunted sweetly, getting on his knees.

“I will gag you.” Chanyeol threatened half-heartedly but Baekhyun’s low hum did not sound perverse to the idea. When Chanyeol’s hands settled over Baekhyun’s cheeks, the petit one braced himself thinking Chanyeol would punish him deliciously again. But Chanyeol only parted his cheeks…and pushed something in. It was small. It was round. And it narrowed out inside his hole before expanding.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol pushed the second bead into him, bigger than the first one. Chanyeol slowly pushed in the beads, each one larger than the other, each sphere brushing Baekhyun’s walls in an intoxicating way. He felt empty and full at the same time, his wet walls clenching in on the object to try and get more friction but Chanyeol was controlling the movement of the beads with the ring at the end of the string of rubber spheres. The beads were all inside Baekhyun, from the smallest to the largest and the only thing protruding was the control ring, peeping between his cheeks. Chanyeol pushed the beads in and out of him, speeding up, slowing down, watching in marvel as they stretched around him and disappeared inside completely. Baekhyun was only capable of moaning and arching, trying to breathe through the pleasure suffocating him.

“Baekhyun, turn around.” Chanyeol ordered and Baekhyun did so obediently, still on his knees but now facing the taller one.

“You love Artificial Love right? You want to show me how good you are at it, right?” Chanyeol started, tracing the ridged muscles on Baekhyun’s chest that he could reach. The smaller keened into his touch, gazing at him pleadingly. Pleading for more. More of the fire that was consuming him.

“Dance Baekhyun. Show me what you’ve been doing all night.” Chanyeol pushed the smaller one towards him, pushing their groins together. Baekhyun smiled delightedly, climbing onto Chanyeol’s lap and wrapping his arms around him but making sure he was not brushing anything against the anal beads' ring. It would cause chaos if it somehow got lost inside Baekhyun’s rectum.

“Chanyeol-ssi,” Baekhyun purred, bringing his face level with Chanyeol’s and resting his forehead against his taller lover.His expression was that of a pleased chesire, one that was planning mischief.

“Can I dance inside you?” Baekhyun asked, small tongue darting out to lick Chanyeol’s lips but doing no more than that, staring into the taller one’s eyes from under his lashes.

Chanyeol’s brow’s creased, taken aback by Baekhyun’s request.

“Let me show how well I can dance inside you. It’ll feel really good,” one of Baekhyun’s hands tiptoed down Chanyeol’s chest, ghosting over the defined torso and resting on the swollen head of the taller one’s erection.

“And when you’re close, you can fill _me_ up. I promise I’ll be good.” Baekhyun hovered his lips over Chanyeol’s, touching but not quite. His eyes were promising and seductive, his hands teasing Chanyeol’s hardness and his grooved chest pushed against Chanyeol’s grooved one.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, mesmerized. Baekhyun’s voice was like honeyed silk, wrapping around his senses and trapping him in an exquisite snare. His angular face was flushed up to his neck from being suspended almost upside down while Chanyeol had been spanking him and the redness was yet to fade away. He looked so pretty, so sexy and delicate but his words had a dominant undertone that set Chanyeol’s body on fire. And even though he was the one supposed to be doing the punishment that night, he found himself crumbling under Baekhyun’s lethal seduction, allowing him to trail a finger down to his hole and prod at it experimentally. The smaller one pulled away to grab the abandoned lube bottle and squeezed a dollop onto his palm to prepare Chanyeol's tight hole.

This was not uncharted grounds to them, Baekhyun occasionally fucked Chanyeol. But those occasions were very sparse in their happenings. Baekhyun enjoyed taking Chanyeol, nothing felt as fulfilling as getting fucked senseless by Chanyeol’s obnoxious size.

“Mmh,” Chanyeol moaned deeply when Baekhyun entered him, his legs wide open as the shorter one kneeled between them. Just like their choreography.

And then he started moving his hips, gentle testing thrusts at first, nothing but teasing. A few more tepid thrusts. Then came the powerful hip movement, without warning. Baekhyun placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the other at the small of his own back, helping him thrust into Chanyeol and steadying himself as he gyrated his hips. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s member instantly go deep and brush a delicate spot in his hole, making him close his eyes and moan.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Baekhyun rasped, pulling Chanyeol’s face in his direction. Chanyeol opened his eyes with difficulty. His hands clenched in the sheets, his body involuntarily lifting higher to meet Baekhyun’s. He felt so close already. Baekhyun had kept true to his word, he really was dancing inside Chanyeol, moving his hips exactly the way he did in the choreography. Hips forward. Thighs tensing. Body rolling. Eyes hooded. Mouth open. Chanyeol could feel his member leak. This was exactly what had been driving him insane all night. But now the two of them were alone and Baekhyun’s dick was deep inside him.

“Slower? Faster? Harder? Softer? What do you want Chanyeol-ssi? I’m your personal dancer tonight.” Baekhyun said as his body rose and fell with his thrusts, his face contorting with pleasure. Baekhyun could feel his climax creeping towards him with each movement of his hips. Not only was his member encased in the tight heat of his lover’s hole, but the beads were shifting in him slightly as he gyrated, scratching his walls pleasantly.

“What I want to know Baekhyun, is why you keep – uh – “ Chanyeol groaned mid-sentence as Baekhyun now braced both of his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and pushed himself in harder. “Why do you keep testing me in public Baekhyun?” Chanyeol moaned and reached a hand around to cup Baekhyun’s ass cheek, bringing them closer together.

“Do you want me to snap? Fuck you in front of everyone?” Chanyeol growled, pushing Baekhyun closer and closer until the petit one lost his hold and fell onto the taller one’s broad torso. Baekhyun’s thrusting halted abruptly, staring at Chanyeol with dilated pupils. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a confused second, wondering why he had stopped. Chanyeol was on his back now with Baekhyun hovering over him but still inside him.

“Do you want others to see, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, observing his face. Baekhyun’s pupils dilated even further – Chanyeol had not thought it was even possible – and an intensely blissful expression crossed his face. Chanyeol stared at his lover. Baekhyun groaned and lay his head on Chanyeol’s chest.  “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked unsurely as the smaller one breathed heavily on top of him.

“S-say that again Yeol,” Baekhyun said, his voice muffled where he was covering his face on Chanyeol. Chanyeol was baffled, he was having trouble understanding what exactly was happening right then.

“What? You want others to see you get fucked?” Chanyeol asked, trying to backtrack what he had said earlier. He lifted Baekhyun’s head up to face him, observing Baekhyun's face. He got his answer when Baekhyun moaned and thrust into him, closing eyes. Chanyeol was somewhat shocked, somewhat triumphant that he had found another one of his teaseful lover's kinks.

The taller one swiftly pushed Baekhyun off him and onto the mattress, resulting in his member slipping out of Chanyeol. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s leg’s apart and searched for his hole, pulling out the beads in one swift motion. Baekhyun’s mewl turned into drawn out moan as Chanyeol entered his slick, stretched hole in succession of the beads.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol growled, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips and slamming into him, no art or seduction like Baekhyun’s thrusts but the fierceness of wild carnal stimulation.

“Yes!” Baekhyun gasped, eyes glossing over with pleasure and back arching.

“You want people to know? You want them to see your bandmate ravish you? Is that it?” Chanyeol asked, pounding Baekhyun’s hole.

“Yes Yeol!” Baekhyun almost screamed, holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as the taller one abused his hole and pounded his prostate again and again.

“How would you like it,” Chanyeol said, roughly grabbing Baekhyun’s hair and forcing him to look up, “if I fucked you onstage? All those people looking at you take my dick, seeing you moan and scream for me.” Chanyeol whispered, pulling Baekhyun’s hair back harshly. Baekhyun closed his eyes and moaned deeply, the sound shuddering from his lips as his core shook with pleasure at Chanyeol’s words.

“Baekhyun of EXO who is a slut for his bandmate's dick. Do you want that all over the headlines Baekhyun?” Chanyeol thrust deeply into Baekhyun, shoving at the smaller one’s prostate before removing himself almost completely and then ramming himself back in. Baekhyun was moaning uncontrollably now, his body writhing.

“Or the practice room while everyone is there? You would like it if I took you from behind while you shake those sinful hips, right?” Chanyeol pushed hard into Baekhyun, pressing against his prostate. Baekhyun was incoherently mumbling nonsense, his eyes almost crossing in pleasure.

“Yeol, spit – ah – in my mouth,” Baekhyun panted, opening his mouth wide. Chanyeol’s thrust faltered, his body freezing momentarily.

“W-what?” Chanyeol asked, dumbfounded.

“I’m your slut, right? Make me dirty Yeol. Spit in my mouth.” Baekhyun begged, running a hand down Chanyeol’s sternum. Chanyeol did not think his member could throb any harder as he took in his Baekhyun’s words. He could not find it in himself to think of Baekhyun’s plea as strange or disgusting when it turned him on so bad. He had discovered two of Baekhyun’s kinks that night and Baekhyun had never looked sexier to him.

He took Baekhyun’s chin in his hand and forced the mouth open wider, his crimson lips stretching wide open and his eager tongue visible. Chanyeol puckered his lips and spat into his lover's mouth. And then Baekhyun closed his mouth, his eyes drooping as he moaned and swallowed. Chanyeol's eyes followed the bob of Baekhyun’s adam apple and then back up to Baekhyun’s pretty lips as his mouth parted in a satisfied moan. His mouth opened wide again as he looked up at Chanyeol, sultry and lewd. Chanyeol spat again and this time it landed on Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun mewled, rubbing his lips together, licking the saliva into his mouth and then closing his eyes with a long sensual moan.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol groaned before seizing the smaller one’s hips and started a maniacal pace. Their bodies met with bruising force and though Baekhyun’s body was no longer thin and frail, he was still delicate and soft in Chanyeol’s gratifying hold.

Chanyeol’s thrusts became erratic as he neared his high. Baekhyun was already moaning shamelessly loud, ‘please Chanyeol’ and ‘just like that Yeol’ spilling out of his mouth like a desperate saving grace.

“Say it Yeol.” Baekhyun gasped, staring pleadingly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun wanted. It was that one last push that always drove Baekhyun off the edge. But he wanted to prolong Baekhyun’s orgasm, increase its intensity.

“Please Chanyeol. Say it.” Baekhyun urged, pupils blown and fingers digging into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Baekkie,” Chanyeol moaned, giving in. It wasn’t the name that stimulated Baekhyun every single time. It was the way Chanyeol said it. Deep and husky, coming from the depth of his chest. Filled with lust. And love. That single name wrapped around Baekhyun, assuring him of Chanyeol's love for him, satisfying him.

“Again!” Baekhyun demanded as his back arched and his face fit into the curve of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Baekkie, my Baekkie.” Chanyeol growled possessively in Baekhyun’s ear, kissing his exposed neck. Baekhyun came instantly, hard and shuddering as Chanyeol exploded inside him simultaneously. They laid against each other as ecstasy racked their bodies.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol heaved as he slipped out of Baekhyun when they had both calmed down enough. The taller one picked up the limp man in his lap and cradled him, his own cum leaking out of the open hole.

“You didn’t kiss me today.” Baekhyun pouted sleepily, looking up at Chanyeol with heavy eyes. Now that the adrenaline had been fucked out of their bodies, fatigue was catching up to them with merciless intensity.

“It was your punishment.” Chanyeol said softly, patting down the wild dishevelled strands of Baekhyun’s hair that were defying gravity.

“You like it when I’m naughty, Yeol don’t deny it. And I’m only naughty for you. Doesn’t that make me good?” Baekhyun smiled sweetly and even though he was almost slipping into oblivion, his smile was the precious beaming one Chanyeol loved.

“You’re impossible.” Chanyeol scoffed but the smile on his face was nothing but affectionate. Baekhyun’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, his body growing limper. Chanyeol pulled back the covers gently and placed Baekhyun down. He was exhausted but he also knew how Baekhyun struggled with getting dried cum out of him in the morning so he got up and went to get wet wipes from one of Baekhyun’s makeup bags on the dressing table.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun sighed, reaching a hand out for the empty space next to him.

“Here Baekkie,” Chanyeol murmured, reaching between Baekhyun’s legs. He cleansed Baekhyun as best as he could when he himself was almost staggering with fatigue. Once he cleaned Baekhyun up, he wiped the latter's cum off his chest and tossed the wipes into the bin, getting in next to Baekhyun. The smaller one immediately wrapped himself around Chanyeol like a koala, an intrinsic part of him pulling him towards Chanyeol without having to open his eyes. Chanyeol smiled tiredly and placed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, finally giving the sleeping boy his last wish. Chanyeol pulled the cover over both of them and squeezed Baekhyun closer to him. Baekhyun had a smile on his lips. 


	2. Sinful Torment (Sequel)

Baekhyun politely thanked the staff as he walked to the dressing room. He was one of the last members to get off stage after the encore. He could still hear the roar of fan’s applaud and screams even though the stars had left the stage. He felt an already reminiscent pang in his heart. He would miss those screams, they were the most mellifluous sol-fas to his ear and it was the last day of their six days long concert so he wouldn’t be hearing them for a while again.

He passed by more staff packing up props, stage outfits and accessories in the hallway to Exo’s glamorous backstage room. Baekhyun knew that the only people in their dressing room at that moment would only be the eight other members. The staff would usually give them time to undress and catch their breath before pestering them to return stage outfits and tackle them into chairs so that they could wipe off the elaborate make-up from their faces.

The room was noisy as Baekhyun entered, everyone joyous and congratulating each other on a good show. He smiled and joined in on the noise while beginning to unbutton his shirt. He was bumping his hips into Jongdae, screaming with him for no particular reason when a pair of dark eyes caught his.

Chanyeol was staring at him, his face unreadable. Baekhyun felt himself pause. It was that look again. He had caught Chanyeol looking at him like that several times on stage but it was gone as soon as it appeared and Baekhyun wondered if the exhaustion was making him see things that weren’t there. There was hardly a time when he could not understand an expression on his brother’s face, understand what Chanyeol was feeling. But no matter how hard he tried to decipher the look on Chanyeol’s face, he couldn’t and he found himself more and more confused because he did not know whether Chanyeol was upset or not. It was a bit unsettling and concering.

Chanyeol had been different that day. Right from the beginning of the concert. Along with that illegible look, Chanyeol was a lot more… _touchy_. The two of them usually had many moments on stage, very subtle, very discreet but also very visible to the eye that was searching. But the moments that day weren’t anything like the usual. They were more bold. Reckless. Obvious staring. Praises with very strong emotions in his tone. Lingering touches in dangerous places; running over his exposed abs, ‘accidentally’ touching his collarbones, hands resting on his back too close to the swell of his ass, whispering in his ear with mouth pressed right against his lobe, wet and intimate. Baekhyun had tried his best to shake off the creeping desire and focus on his performances.  It usually was _him_ doing all the teasing so maybe that should have been warning bells. 

And now there it was again; that look. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol tilt his head very slightly to something to Baekhyun’s side, eyeing it pointedly. Was that a message? Baekhyun looked in the direction Chanyeol had hinted at and the only thing he saw was the door. Baekhyun thought for a moment before he figured that Chanyeol wanted to speak to him alone.

“Aish! I think I forgot my phone near the second stage entrance. Chanyeol-ssi, help me find it please?” Baekhyun said in an apologetic voice, nodding towards the door. He hoped no one would question why he had his phone before they went onstage when they were all supposed to leave it in the dressing room. And it seemed everyone was too tired and emotional to think analytically about his statement so he and Chanyeol found themselves in the hallway without anyone having stopped them.

Chanyeol immediately took Baekhyun’s hand, surprising him because anyone could see, and took the lead. The shorter one observed in bemused silence as Chanyeol lead them away from the stage, away from the dressing room, deeper into the venue where it was darker and the halls grew narrower. A labyrinth of twists later and Chanyeol opened one of the doors lining the corridor, dim light illuminating the small room inside that had brown boxes piled up and other miscellaneous items. Chanyeol pushed him in and closed the door behind them, encasing them in darkness. Baekhyun found himself wedged between boxes, his face and chest to the wall and Chanyeol pressed to his back.

A delightful shiver crawled up Baekhyun’s back, tingling in his spine, as Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his waist and chest and buried his head in Baekhyun’s neck, taking deep breaths.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said unsurely, trying to make sense of the situation in the darkness and wishing he could see his brother’s face.

“Baekkie.” Chanyeol breathed, kissing Baekhyun’s neck, jawline, cheek, temple, ear. Baekhyun was thoroughly alarmed now. Chanyeol’s voice was slightly unsteady, almost undetectably so but Baekhyun knew his brother and lover very well.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, trying to turn around but Chanyeol’s iron grip wouldn’t let him. He pushed Baekhyun into the wall, his body sandwiched and cheek resting on the wall as Chanyeol pinned him. Chanyeol put his own cheek against Baekhyun’s, his arms squeezing his smaller brother.

“I just,” Chanyeol began, moving his hand up to the top of Baekhyun’s shirt and caressed the exposed skin as Baekhyun had already unbuttoned the first button earlier, “really missed you.” Chanyeol placed another kiss on Baekhyun’s nape as he moved to the second button, the third and onwards.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said weakly as Chanyeol circulated from his nape to his Adam’s apple and latched his suctioning mouth there. “They’re probably looking f-for us. W-we should g-go.” Baekhyun involuntarily stuttered as his brother’s talented mouth roamed his neck.

“Hmm. We should.” Chanyeol agreed but he had freed all the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt and his hands passed over Baekhyun’s chest, a long caress that began from Baekhyun’s clavicles and ended at the waistband of his jeans, fingering the edge. He slowly pulled at the belt, undoing it and loosening Baekhyun’s pants around his hips.

“But I,” Chanyeol said as he coaxed his hand into his petit brother’s pants, “really, really missed you.” He placed his hand over Baekhyun’s hardening member. Baekhyun shivered again, a half formed moan on his lips as he leaned into Chanyeol’s touch. The air felt cool on Baekhyun’s legs as Chanyeol pushed his jeans down to pool at his feet and left him covered in his tight silk boxer briefs only from the waist down.

The big rough hand cruised upwards again and stopped at Baekhyun’s strong pectorals, gripping the smaller body in a tight hug. Baekhyun’s hands came on top of Chanyeol’s and linked their hands as he leaned back into Chanyeol, turning his head back so that his mouth was on Chanyeol’s cheek. It was a painstakingly sweet embrace in the dark. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat on his chest since Chanyeol was already shirtless. Chanyeol’s breath warmed his neck where his head was resting and his own breath was moistening Chanyeol’s cheek. They did nothing for a heartbeat. They just savoured the satisfying feeling of being in each other’s arms, being with each other.

“I can’t get you out of my head Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said as he lifted his head from the crook of his brother’s neck and began kissing along the skin, up to his jaw, across his cheek until he met Baekhyun’s lips and finally claimed them as his. Their intertwined hands started to move down as Chanyeol guided them across the terraced plane of Baekhyun’s chest. They traced the clear curve of his waist, reaching down to his hips before they started up again to Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Images of Baekhyun arching, Baekhyun dancing inside him, Baekhyun’s ass red and swollen, Baekhyun opening his mouth and asking, begging Chanyeol to dirty him, Baekhyun sweaty and flushed and thoroughly debauched flashed through Chanyeol’s mind and the craving in his stomach to make Baekhyun like that again spread through his body like a lethal raging wild fire. They had been too busy for thorough intimacy with all their comeback and concert preparations, they hardly relieved their frustrations these days and Chanyeol could no longer think straight. He wanted to debauch his brother mercilessly. He couldn’t wait any longer.  

Suddenly Baekhyun found himself pinned to the wall again, their kiss ending abruptly as Chanyeol took his arms and pinned it above his head. Chanyeol circled the thin wrist before tracing the veiny arms and running his hand down the smooth arch of Baekhyun’s back, down to his plump round cheeks.

“You don’t know how many times I wanted to touch you like this today. How many times I wanted to fulfil your fantasy and fuck you right there in front of everyone.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s clothed member and stroked it. He thumbed the head and had Baekhyun throwing his head back, moaning his name. Baekhyun grew weak in Chanyeol’s arms, almost sagging against him. The taller one put a steadying hand on his brother’s waist and continued to pleasure him with his other hand.

“Fuck me Yeol. Hard and fast. We have to be quick.” Baekhyun urged, pushing Chanyeol’s hands off his member and in the direction of his ass. Chanyeol complied, pulling Baekhyun’s underwear down and cupping an ass cheek as he kissed his brother again.

Baekhyun made small noises against Chanyeol’s lips as the taller one’s long thick fingers pushed and stretched their way inside his hole. Chanyeol just kissed him again and again, muffling his pleasured sounds and dominating his mouth.

“Yeol, fuck Yeol,” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol shoved into his prostate. Baekhyun was desperately moving his hips now, fucking back into Chanyeol’s fingers as hard as he could. He felt disappointingly empty all of a sudden as Chanyeol’s fingers pulled out of him. He heard the clink of metal as Chanyeol undid his belt and he took the chance to shrug off his open shirt, placing it on top of the stack of boxes to his side.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun into the wall again and held one of his legs up, aligning his hard member with Baekhyun’s hole. It was rough and tight without lubrication but they were both too far gone clouded with lust to care.

“We _should_ be quick. But I want your body to be reminded of me again slow and sweet. Did you not miss me Baekkie?” Chanyeol’s hands lay splayed at the front of Baekhyun’s body, low on his hips as he thrusted hard.

“Missed…you…so…much…” Baekhyun gasped the words, turning back to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips but it was too dark for him to be fully coordinated so it fell short, right at the corner of the taller one’s lips. Their skin was sticking to each other, the hard grooves of Chanyeol’s abs on the smoothness of Baekhyun’s back. The sound of skin meeting skin resounded loudly in the stuffy storage and the sound would definitely be heard if someone were to walk past.

“It was hard not to take you today, Baekhyun. I wanted to show everyone that you’re mine so bad.” Chanyeol said huskily in Baekhyun’s ear, building friction slow and hard between their bodies. Baekhyun’s body hit the wall again and again, cool on his chest, his neck strained as he reached to kiss any skin of Chanyeol’s that he could and the boxes he was squeezed between limited his movement but he didn’t care about any of that because Chanyeol’s deep voice was low and panting dirty praises in his ear as he fucked him from behind sensually slow.

Without warning, Chanyeol pulled out and turned Baekhyun around, the smaller one’s back now to the wall. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up by the hips and Baekhyun coiled his strong legs around his brother’s torso, thick thighs on his hips. Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around his brother’s neck as the leaking member entered him again jarringly.

“Faster Yeol please,” Baekhyun begged wantonly as the taller one resumed the painstakingly slow pace. Chanyeol wanted to take his time ravishing his brother, it had been a while and he wanted to draw it out as long as he could. But the angle allowed Baekhyun to squeeze his inner muscles harder around Chanyeol and quite frankly, Chanyeol was losing it.

“Yes!” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol complied and slammed into him faster, harder.

“Yes Yeol, yes brother, yes yes yes… “ Baekhyun mewled, moaning lewdly and arching his back against the wall, his chest pushing flush against Chanyeol’s.

“You’re so –“ Baekhyun placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, kissing hard, “ – good at – “  he kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, “ – destroying my body –“ he kissed Chanyeol’s lips again, “ – don’t ever stop.” Baekhyun placed an array of kisses on his brother’s face, kissing everywhere desperately and pushing as humanly close to his brother as possible.

“Never.” Chanyeol swore, putting his lips on the dip between Baekhyun’s clavicle and shoulder and sucking the skin harshly, marking it conspicuously.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun said sweetly against Chanyeol’s ear as the taller one left bruises on his skin. “Make me dirty Yeol. You know what I want right?” Baekhyun said hotly in his brother’s ear, his hand scratching down the taller one’s back.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned as heat flared through him at his brother’s request. The darkness was thick but Chanyeol could almost make out Baekhyun’s pale face, the dark eyes sparkling. The taller one lowered Baekhyun on the wall so that he was now shorter than Chanyeol even though he was still hoisted on his body.

“Open your mouth baby,” Chanyeol placed a finger on Baekhyun’s mouth, pushing the lips apart. He tilted Baekhyun’s head, the coordination being difficult in the absence of light…and then he spat.

Baekhyun felt it land on his upper incisor. He licked his teeth with an anticipating hum and closed his mouth, lecherously moaning as he swallowed hard. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s approving moan rumble in his chest and he almost came.

“Again Yeol.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down by a fistful of hair, hovering Chanyeol’s lips above his own. His wide open mouth fit Chanyeol’s puckered lips inside as Chanyeol spat again, filling him, literally, in every way.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Yeol you make me feel so crazy. Again babe, again.” Baekhyun moaned, tugging harshly on Chanyeol’s hair and pushing his brother’s lips into his mouth. Chanyeol followed his older brother’s command, gripping Baekhyun’s thighs – they were so _full_ , so _thick_ , so _soft_ in his hold – and fucked him slowly as Baekhyun shivered wantonly against him demanding to be dirtied again and again and again.

Baekhyun felt waves of pleasure crashing over him as he swallowed Chanyeol’s saliva, over and over. Chanyeol’s lips were so full and round inside his mouth, he tasted so sweet, so addicting and maddening and Baekhyun was positive the mere amount of sinful lust and pleasure he felt for his brother would drive him insane one day. His moans were short and succinct, his body writhing and weak in Chanyeol’s hold.

“Baekkie,” Chanyeol moaned huskily, knowing his petit brother was close to his climax. He gripped Baekhyun’s thighs harder and increased his speed, pushing them towards the powerful orgasm that was surely building up in their bodies, ready to explode. Baekhyun’s mouth pulled away from Chanyeol’s and began roaming Chanyeol’s skin, scraping his teeth along the taller one’s neck, kissing the skin behind his ear, sucking on the shell of his ear and leaving marks of his own.

“I’m going to pull out and suck you off Baekkie. We can’t leave any…evidence.” Chanyeol panted, beginning to pull out.

“No!” Baekhyun exclaimed, clenching around Chanyeol hard and making the giant groan out in pleasure.

“Inside me Yeol, cum inside me. It’s been so long.” Baekhyun pleaded earnestly, holding Chanyeol’s face between his hands even though they couldn’t see each other.

“But someone-“

“Give it to me Yeol. Please.” Baekhyun begged, pressing his lips enticingly soft on Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol groaned and allowed himself to succumb to his sinful brother. Who was he to deny Baekhyun’s wishes anyway? He pushed back in fully and started thrusting harshly, Baekhyun gasping and arching, moaning and scratching.

“Fuck Yeol, yes! How can my own brother fuck me so good. Oh my god! Yeol fucking faster babe.” Baekhyun started speaking in incoherent sentences as his brain slowly got overwhelmed with pleasure. Just as Baekhyun was about to vocalize his pleasure, Chanyeol pressed his lips hard against his, effectively swallowing his orgasm induced scream. Chanyeol moaned in Baekhyun’s mouth as Baekhyun screamed in his, both riddled with ecstasy. Baekhyun’s body arched completely off the wall, wrapping tightly around Chanyeol as he squeezed and milked Chanyeol’s member inside him. Chanyeol pushed as deeply as he could into Baekhyun and clutched the thin curvaceous waist hard, nails digging in. They couldn’t see each other’s faces clearly but the darkness heightened all their other senses. They were so aware of each other it was like they were feeling each other’s pleasure, multiplying the intensity of their orgasms.

“Baekkie,” Chanyeol said as they breathed laboriously but calmed down from the near insane climax.

“You’re so fucking good Yeol.” Baekhyun praised lovingly, caressing Chanyeol’s ear.

“You’re the best Baekkie. There’s no one like you.” Chanyeol nuzzled his head against Baekhyun’s moist neck, sweat trickling down from his hairline, down his body.

“I sure as hell hope you didn’t learn that from experience.” Baekhyun snorted.

“I don’t need experience from someone else when I have you. Don’t be jealous.” Chanyeol teased, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. He gently lowered Baekhyun down from the wall, setting him on his feet.

“Shit, we’ve been gone really long.” Baekhyun cursed as he remembered the other members would probably be looking for them by now.

“Shh. Let me just enjoy this feeling for a moment.” Chanyeol hushed his lover as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and hugged him.

“You’re so soft.” Baekhyun sighed teasingly but he wrapped his own arms around Chanyeol and keened into the embrace, kissing the soft crown of Chanyeol’s head that was hidden in his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame chanbaek for every filthy thing i write. leave some love if you enjoyed guys :) ღ

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the only one that imagines weird things during artificial love choreo, right? posting second part soon :)


End file.
